Little One
by Olivia Simpson
Summary: One night, Buffy is visited by an Orcle (one that can tell the future) who tells her something that could change lives and endanger everyone.


**Hey guys :) I'm taking a little break from OUAT (writing wise lol, I'm not gonna stop watching!) I happen to be also be a fan of Buffy The Vampire Slayer! I love the hilarious chemistry between Buffy and Spike and decided to play with it a little. I did however take a bit if inspiration from OUAT, hopefully you'll catch it. I hope you enojy the first chapter in this new story. Reviews are very much appreciated! Xoxo Olivia**

It was a Friday night. I had just been enjoying the night air when I saw the bushes move. Assuming it was Spipke trying to scare me, I rolled my eyes.

"Spike, what are you doing?" I asked.

There was no answer, I frowned.

"Spike?" out from the bushes appeared a young girl only about 13.

"Buffy Summers?"

"Yea, who are you?"

"They call me an Orcle, one who can predict the future. I have something very important to tell you,"

"What is it?"

"It's his,"

"What?" she eyed my stomach.

"The baby you carry, it's his," my eyes bulged.

"Baby, what baby?"

"You have to tell them Buffy, you haveto tell them all, especially him,"

"Who?"

"William," and with that, she disappeared into the night air.

The next morning, I sat at the ocunter, twirling my spoon in my cereal. Willow eventually came int othe kitchen and frowned at me.

"Buffy, are you alright?"

"I'm fine,"

"Buffy-,"

"I said I'm fine Will!" she raised her eyebrows at me.

I closed my eyes, putting my hand on my forehead.

"I'm sorry, I, I don't know,"

"I'm gonna call Giles,"

"No don't," I sighed.

She picked up the phone, and dialed.

Daw and Tara came in, slightly giggling.

"I'm serious Dawn," Tara laughed.

"No I'm serious! You totally have to show me how you can make stuffed animals dance!" I eyed Tara.

"I thought I made it clear not to teach her magic!"

"I didn't, she as just curious,"

"Curiosity often leads to trouble with you,"

"I promise I didn't do anything. But seriously, you have got to show me sometime!" Dawn smiled back at Tara.

Willow finally turned away from the phone.

"Thanks Will, Any idea what Xander is up to?"

"Does he still have his contruction job?" asked Dawn.

"Yea, but he's been off work for a while,"

I frowned, "Then where-," there was a sudden yelp that came from the backyard.

I looked at Willow, and got up to open the back door. Low and behold, there stood both Spike and Xander going at it for God knows what reason.

"You really though t you could get off that easily?" shouted Xander.

"Not entirely, however you sohuld see her purple set, especially the undies! Said a satifised Spike.

Xander scrunched his face, swiging a punch which Spike easily dodged.

"Not today loverboy! Spike's got other people to deal with!" he said as he looked at me.

"Buffy," he smiled genuinely.

"Spike, what this time?" I smiled back.

"Loverboy just wanted soome fun, that's all,"

"I can see that, and please don't call him that,"

"Next time you wanna fight, trying picking someone who actually likes you,"

"All in good time mate, all in good time,"

"Spike, can I um, Xander could you," I asked, pointing to the door.

"You sure?" he asked, eyeing Spike.

"I can handle him, now go please,"

"I trust you Buff, it's him I don't trust,"

"I know, just go inside," I looked back at Spike who was full on smirking.

"What?"

"Do I see a mear glimpse of ooh la la surfacing?"

"Spike! He's my best friend, that's all he'll ever be. And he's with Anya,"

"How would I have known that? You never let me in,"

"And for good reasons," he just stared at me.

"So slayer, what's the deal?"

"Okay, this isn't a 5 minute and run chat. I think you should sit down,"

"Well, if it's that deep, why not march inside, pour some good ol' pigs blood and flip the telly to Passions while we're at it,"

"Spike!" I nearly screamed.

He frowned, "Or not,"

"Please, not today. I really just need your full attention,"

"Alright," he said as he walked over and sat on the stairs.

"So, what's cloggin' your brain?"

I opened my mouth, but words wouldn't come. I took a deep breath.

"Are you familiar with an Orcle?"

"Someone who can predit the future? Yea, I'm aware. Why?"

"Well, I think one visited me last night. I couldn't really tell if it was real or a dream, it felt so imaginative,"

"Well, isn't that what you are pet? Imaginative?" he smirked.

"I slay vampires Spike, I don't dream about my fairy godmother taking me to the ball. Anyways, she told me, something,"

"What?"

"I'm kind of, a little,"

"Well, come now spit it out while your still young,"

"Pregnant," he raised his eyebrows.

"You? Buffy?" I nodded.

"The Vampire Slayer is knocked up? Bloody hell is this amusing!"

"Amusing? Spike I can't have a baby!"

"Why not? Your old enough to,"

"I'm not a Mother, I protect the innocent for a living,"

"And what? You can't change that?"

"You know I can't. This is my destiny, and i have to stick to it. I have for the past 5 years,"

"And you've many more to live. Do you know who the Father is?"

I sighed again.

"The Orcle said it was someone named William," Spike dropped his smile.

"But do I even know a William? No,"

"You do," I frowned.

"No, I don't,"

"Yes you do,"

"Spike!"

"Buffy, before!"

"What?"

"Before all of this, before I grew two poiny things in my mouth and my skin deforms whenever I'm angry. Before I became a Vampire, I was an Englishman,"

I smirked, "You are English,"

"I know it's hard to see, but you've got to believe me. It was a long time ago, back when I wasn't Spike,"

"Who were you then?"

"They called me William the Bloody,"

"Bloody?"

"Back then, I killed people with railroad spikes,"

"Hence the clever nickname,"

He looked down at my stomach nd then at me.

"Do you, want it?"

"What?"

"Do you want the little bugger?"

"I don't know what I want Spike. If a Doctor had told me, things would make a lot more sense. A young girl that can tell the future appeared before me, telling me I'm carrying a Vampire's child, when I've known since I became the Slayer-,"

'We can't breed," I nodded.

"I've actually known since I was with Angel. Don't know why I thought we werer gonna last. Anyways, I don't know anything right now,"

"So, when's the last time you, you know...bled?"

"Are you seriously asking me that?"

"A man can be curious,"

"Spike!" I said, pplacing my hand on my forehead.

"What, it's a normal question people ask,"

"First of all, it's definitely not! Second of all, I never expected you to ask me something like that,"

"What's wrong with me?"

"Nothing. Willow called Giles, let's go see if he's here," I said as I walked up the stairs, Spike followed.

"She's been acting strange since breakfast," I heard Willow saying.

"Think something's up with the buffster?" asked Xander.

"We'll find out soon enough," I heard Giles say.

I figured then was the right moment to walk in. As soon as Spike and I entered the kitchen, everyone's eyes were on us.

"Buffy, are you ok? What's Spike doing here?"

"Nice to see you too," Spike smiled at her.

"So, what'd ya do this time?" Dawn smirked at him.

"Nothing, why do you people always assume I did something bloody terrible?"

"Cause you usually have dome something," commented Xander.

"Guys! Spike didn't do anything, we were just talking,"

"About what?" asked Willow.

"I'm happy you called Giles, I really need you right now," I said, looking at him.

"Whatever is it Buffy?"

"Is it possible, in any shape or form, for a Slayer to get pregnant?"

"Yes," he started to say.

"By a Vampire?"

"Not entirely, why do you ask?"

"That's what Spike and I were talking about. I was visited by an Orcle who told me I'm pregnant. She said the Father was named William, and then Spike told me that was his name before he became, Spike,"

"You're pregnant by him!" Dawn shoutted.

"Buffy, how could you do that? Do you even know him?, we are not related in any way,"

"Why the bloody hell would we be?"

"Cause my sister is having your damn baby!"

"Look, I know this is crazy right now, and Dawn I thoguht you liked Spike?"

"I did, untiil he did this to you! God, you're usually the one telling me to stay away from him!"

"I would be staying away if his offspring wasn't digging a hole in my stomach right now! Will, could magic help at all?"

"Honestly, I think you should try and make this feel normal. Buy a test and we can do it together. You may have been told you're pregnant, but it doesn't hurt to confirm,"

"You're right. Giles, Xander, head to the Magic Shop, grab Tara and Anya if you can. Dawn, go with them,"

As soon as everyone left, I turned to Spike.

"It's your choice if you want to stay and see if this is really happening,"

"I got nothing better to do. So, how's this test work?"

 **Please review for Chapter 2!**


End file.
